


you're the only friend(s) i need

by lionheart8



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Boy Squad, Friendship, Gen, Meeting, check de gang, just le gang being le gang, sweet and funny le gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart8/pseuds/lionheart8
Summary: A story of how "le gang" came together! How Lucas and Yann met, how Arthur and Basile met and so on!
Relationships: Arthur & Basile, Arthur Broussard & Basile Savary, Arthur Broussard & Lucas Lallemant, Le Gang - Relationship, Yann Cazas & Basile Savary, Yann Cazas & Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 32





	you're the only friend(s) i need

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!!
> 
> I am loving the boy squad dynamic this season and after seeing the scene where Basile said "I love you." to Arthur I just wanted to write a le gang fic. I really wondered how they all met and this was the result. I hope I managed to stay in character and wrote their dynamics well. Let me know what you think of the fic and what are your own headcanons of how they met!
> 
> The title is of course from Ribs by Lorde

_I. lucas meets yann // yann meets lucas_

Lucas was really looking forward to the first day of 6th grade. The summer was hectic. His mother wasn’t so great and his father wasn’t making things easier. Whenever he wanted to go out and hang out at a park his father would make him stay at home to look after his mother. Even on the weekends he would keep Lucas around when his father was supposed to be the one to help his mother. He didn’t mind hanging with her mother that much. On her good days they got along well but on her bad days there were moments where he had no idea what to do. 

So, the start of the school meant he was out of the house through the day and had things to do other than worrying about home. Lucas had always been the guy in class that everybody talked to but he wasn’t the guy to have a group of friends or even a close friend. He didn’t think middle school with some new people would change that and he was fine with it. He didn’t need much people; he just needed something to fill his day.

Yann was really looking forward to the first day of 6th grade as well. A brand new middle school meant that he would be in a new class with a lot of new people. He was more than excited to meet all of them. Yann had always been a people person as his mother said, that guy that everybody wanted to be friends with. He had the coolest words even in first grade and he always did the coolest tricks. It was not like he thought he was better than other people but he definitely knew he was the coolest.

Still, he couldn’t help but wonder if he would only be cool in elementary school. What if people didn’t like him here? Or if there were people cooler than him with better jokes? Then how was he going to make new friends if he couldn’t get them to see how amazing he was. He wanted new friends and maybe a really close friend that would always laugh at his jokes and that he could do everything with. So, in the last few days his excitement had been mixed with a bit of worry and nervousness too. 

At the first break they got Lucas went out to the school yard and sat on a bench by himself to enjoy the alone time he got. He was watching other people playing, running and laughing. 

At the school yard Yann looked around and saw a boy with messy hair sitting alone on a bench. He looked like somebody Yann could win over just because he was alone. Yann was alone too so the boy seemed like an easy target to approach to. Also, he looked like a nice person somebody that at least would talk to him.

Yann skipped over to the bench and said the first thing he spotted on him:

“You have red shoes like Sonic!” he said grinning which might sound like a weird sentence to make friends but it was a good opening sentence according to Yann.

Lucas looked down at his shoes as if he was only seeing them now. He really didn’t want to get into a conversation but still he answered frowning:

“Is that a good thing?”

“The best!” Yann said sitting down on the bench. “Sonic is the coolest. Do you play it?”

The guy had a point Sonic indeed was the coolest, Lucas thought.

“Yeah. I play it.” Lucas said and turned to the boy. “And I am great at it.” he added in a voice that was almost challenging.

“I am great at it too.” Yann said shrugging trying to reach the boy’s challenging voice.

Lucas was about to ask the guy to play the game together some time but he sure wasn’t going to bring somebody he just met over to his house so he stayed quiet. 

“Wanna play it some time? I obviously have the game.” Yann asked nervously shaking his leg. Whether he got a friend or not depended all on this boy’s answer which made Yann have a weird feeling in his stomach.

Lucas considered it for a minute. Having someone to play video games with wasn’t necessarily making a friend, right? They could just keep playing any racing or adventure game and Lucas would have something to do out of the house which was a thing he was searching for.

“Sure. We can play it.” Lucas said trying to sound neutral. 

“Yeah!” Yann cheered a little louder making some heads turn to them. 

Lucas laughed too looking down-trying to hide his big smile that couldn’t really be hid.

“I am Yann by the way.” Yann said smiling big.

“Lucas.” Lucas said pointing at himself. 

By the end of the day they were already discussing their favorite games, shows, characters loudly enough in the class to make the teachers warn them every five minutes. 

* * *

_II. arthur meets basile // basile meets arthur_

Arthur wasn’t really looking forward to middle school. He liked everything in his elementary school: he liked his classes, he liked his teachers, he liked his friends, he even started to like the greasy food. His father thought it would be better if he switched schools because this school was better. Arthur didn’t understand it, his teachers liked him in classes in the old one, but he wasn’t going to argue with his father.

So now, he had no idea how to make new friends and how to adjust to the new school canteen. What if they made their food too salty? He barely got used to the greasy food, it would take him another four years to get used to salty food and by then he would start high school. The tactic he choose for himself was to keep his head down and just try to get through the days until he could go home and tell his mother everything he learned that day.

Basile was so excited to start middle school that he couldn’t even sleep the night before. He was finally growing up; he was no longer a kid. Slowly he was on his way to be a teenager and teenagers did have more fun, Basile knew. School was certainly going to get harder but if more homework brought more fun he was okay with that. If it could only bring more friends too that would be great for him.

He did have friends in his classes but it felt like they were laughing at him rather than with him. They never laughed at any of his jokes yet, they would always laugh when he fell down or dropped something. For a while he didn’t see the difference until it dawned on him last year. In 6th grade, he decided he would act less stupidly and he would be smarter. He was in no way going to fall down and tackle other people along. 

At the morning, Arthur was holding on his backpack and quickly walking to the class to get a seat near the board to see and hear the teacher better. He tried not to look around, not to look at anyone. 

Basile entered through the gate with small steps and a big, friendly smile. He was always watching the ground to try to not stumble over something. But then, someone from his old class waved at his way and Basile really thought that wave was meant for him. So, he abandoned his previous plan and started to run towards the guy without really looking where he was going. A few steps later he hit something, somebody else and both of them ended up on the ground. 

A collective laughter from the other kids was heard and Basile realized he was going to be laughed at the rest of middle school.

So much for keeping my head down, Arthur thought as he tried to get up from the ground. He pushed himself up then, dusted off his coat and pants. He looked at the boy that fell over him and saw that he was still on the ground. The boy was holding onto his legs with a pout and was looking at the other people watching them. They were laughing at Arthur too but he was the boy that got tackled down; the other boy was the one that fell. He had it worse.

Arthur sighed and reached his hand over to the boy. The boy raised his head and looked at him for a few seconds. 

“Come on, let’s go.” Arthur said shaking his hand at the air.

For Basile, it was the first time that somebody wasn’t laughing at him when he fell. Well, the boy fell too because of him but still he wasn’t laughing so that was a win. He was helping Basile too, that was the real win and he didn’t know what he did exactly to win. 

Basile started grinning crazily and grabbed the boy’s hand. The boy pulled him up and Basile copied him dusting off his coat. Then, he realized the other boy had fallen to a mud water and his coat was all messy. 

Arthur noticed the boy’s eyes on his coat and guessed that he was feeling bad for dirtying it:

“It’s fine. I have other coats.” Arthur answered with a tiny smile which wasn’t a lie he had a few other coats. 

Basile’s smile grew bigger as if it was possible.

“Sorry for falling on you, sorry. Really. It wasn’t how I planned this morning would go but I saw that guy…” Basile started to talk loudly with frantic movements. “…and thought he was saying hi to me. To me-

“I am Arthur.” Arthur cut in to boy’s words to get him to calm down.

“I am Basile. You can call me Baz.” Basile said being the one to reach out his hand this time. 

Arthur grabbed it and they shook hands. 

By the end of the day Arthur’s coat was dried, Basile was still talking loudly and they had already gone through their favorite comics. 

* * *

_III. yann meets basile // basile meets yann_

After his break up with Emma it had gone back to being just Yann and Lucas. They were spending their every minute together, inside and outside of the school. That was fine because him and Lucas got along really well. It felt like this was good for Lucas too, to have constant company to get his mind away from his mom. Lucas was his best friend; Yann could spent the next fifty years with him and he wouldn’t get bored. That’s why Yann was a little skeptical of the curly haired guy that jumped on to the seat next to him in class.

High school with Arthur was going great for Basile. After whatever stupid thing he did Arthur was there to pick him up. He tried doing the same thing for Arthur as well but Arthur only did stupid things with him not on his own. Still, he was out to get more friends too. Not that Arthur wasn’t enough for him-Arthur was more than enough but Basile always wanted to be a part of a bigger group. Plus, he got lonely without Arthur in classes. So, he quickly introduced himself to the cool-looking guy in his French class.

“Hi! I am Basile.” Basile said loudly still jumping on his seat.

Yann eyed the guy from top to bottom and said:

“I am Yann.” with a small nod.

“Nice to meet you.” Basile said smiling.

Yann only nodded again. He didn’t really need any more friends and Lucas didn’t need to deal with new people. 

“Was this seat taken? I can move to another place.” Basile asked shuffling in his place. He now, generally or sometimes, understood when he wasn’t wanted.

Yann looked at the guy one more time and remembered how he first tried to make conversation with Lucas : approaching the boy sitting by himself. 

“No, it was empty. Sit.” Yann said deciding to be more welcoming. 

Yann used to be excited to meet new people so he tried channeling a younger version of himself. 

Basile immediately lighted up and dropped his bag to the ground making a loud noise. 

“Great!” Basile said. After a minute of silence he continued in his own way, “Do you skate? ‘Cause I want to learn how to skate but every time I try I fall down. I am not kidding. I fall, EVERY TIME. It’s a miracle I haven’t broke a bone.” Basile pointed at his arms and legs, “See not broken.” he said.

Yann gave in at that point and started to laugh. Okay, maybe the guy was funny and he could put some life into their boring French class.

“I can see that man.” Yann said in his laugh. “And you are talking to a true skateboard master.” he added pointing at himself and then brushing off his shoulders.

Basile was going to try till he made this guy his friend. First, Yann laughed at his joke and second, he was good at skateboarding. Also, Basile was pretty sure he was the guy that was involved with the cheating and the girls fighting drama of last year which only increased Yann’s coolness in Basile’s eyes.

“I can be your master if you want.” Yann answered with a smirk.

Channeling a younger version of himself meant offering something to do like he offered Lucas to play video games. Basile seemed really funny and they could have a blast trying to skate together. Maybe the guy could do more than bringing life to just this boring class.

“Yes! Yes! I want that.” Basile said raising both of his hands expecting a high five.

Yann smiled and rolled his eyes which he expected he would do a lot more if he hanged out with Basile. Still, he also gave him that high five.

At the end of the class they exchanged their numbers and agreed to hit the skatepark on the weekend. 

* * *

_IV. lucas meets arthur // arthur meets lucas_

For Lucas, it was a bit complicated with Yann (though he didn’t think Yann noticed anything). Why did he want to blow up Yann and Emma’s relationship? Did he like Yann in a different way? Didn’t he like girls? After all, he spent last year trying to convince himself and others of that. But, no matter what Yann was his best friend : that was something Lucas was sure of and having Yann by his side through last months meant a lot.

Before starting high school Arthur fought with his father a lot. His father wanted him to go to a fancy private school while Arthur wanted to continue with what he was used to-at least that’s what he told to his father. It wasn’t a lie but mainly Arthur just wanted to go to the same school as Basile. With his mother’s help he managed to convince his father. Now, he was doing fine : being almost above average in classes despite it being hard to follow sometimes and having fun with Basile.

Arthur tried really hard to listen to the classes. He thought he wanted pursue in his father’s steps which required him to be good in school. Sometimes though, things got boring or hard to follow and because there was no Basile in the class he would either sneakily look at his phone or draw some thing on his notebook. That day, he did both. He sent a picture of what he drew on a scrap paper to Basile which wasn’t the smartest idea in hindsight because Basile’s reply made him laugh which attracted the teacher’s attention.

“What is so funny Mr.Broussard?” the teacher asked walking up to Arthur’s desk.

“Just science. You know I love science so much it makes me laugh.” Arthur answered putting on his most charming smile. 

Arthur also managed to drop the paper with the rather vulgar drawing to the ground. 

“What do you have in your hand there?” the teacher asked.

The guy was sitting on Lucas’s right side; there was only a corridor between them. Lucas was watching the exchange with a small grin waiting for the guy to be busted so that he could full on laugh. But then he saw the crumpled paper fall. This whole thing was such a Lucas move. He could have been in the guy’s place if he was making more noise but he was wiser than that. So, he thought ‘what the hell’ and quickly pulled the paper under his shoe. When the teacher came to the guy there was no paper, no evidence. She went back to the board with a scolding look at the guy’s face. 

The second the teacher was gone Arthur took a deep breath and leaned back on his chair. Close call, he thought. If it was a secret message or something he would have been fine but the drawing…well it was regular teen stuff. He looked down to steadily take the paper back only to see it was gone. He turned his head and locked eyes with the guy on the other desk.

Lucas saw the guy spot him and smirked while carefully pointing at the paper under his desk. The guy smiled and mouthed “Thank you.” to him to which Lucas nodded.

Some random guy Arthur saw in passing and in classes had literally saved his ass. A lame, silent thank you wasn’t going to be enough. Arthur decided to find the guy after class and he did.

“ _Dude_ , thank you so much. If she saw what was on it…” Arthur said with big eyes and a smile.

“Yeah, I know. I saw what’s on it and I quickly destroyed it.” Lucas said with a wink.

“I owe you one. Really.” Arthur said shaking his head like giving a promise.

“No problem…?” Lucas said basically asking for the guy’s name.

“Arthur.” Arthur answered adjusting his glasses.

“Lucas.” Lucas introduced himself.

Arthur had no intention to gain a friend that day; Basile was enough ( ~~work~~ ) for him but a guy happened to come to his aid. Lucas was going to sit back and laugh at a guy but he decided not to be a little shit and help him.

At the next class they were passing notes between each other, making paper airplanes and they were pretty discrete about it. 

* * *

_V. everybody meets everybody_

A week after Yann met Basile and Lucas met Arthur both of them decided to make their old friends meet their new friends. The problem was that they couldn’t agree on a date or time because it went like this : Yann was inviting Basile who was inviting Arthur who was also invited to somewhere by Lucas. Arthur and Basile didn’t want to separate and neither four of them had any idea that this whole thing was planned with the same four people. 

Into the second week Arthur and Basile finally came to an agreement. This time because Yann asked Basile first they would both go there and the next time they would go to where Arthur's new friend Lucas invited them. 

The plan was to meet near the bus stop and travel together. When Arthur and Basile arrived Lucas and Yann were already there. Basile started to wave crazily once he spotted Yann and once Yann saw Basile he saluted with a laugh. Then, Basile left Arthur behind and ran up to Lucas and Yann. Just as Yann was introducing Lucas and Basile to each other Arthur arrived. The moment Arthur and Lucas saw each other their mouths dropped and they pointed at each other:

“Arthur!” “Lucas!”

was heard at the same time. 

“Wait you guys know each other?” Yann asked with a confused smile. 

“That’s Arthur. The guy with the drawing.” Lucas said laughing at Arthur’s way.

“Oh! Mad respect.” Yann said extending his fist to Arthur.

“Thank you.” Arthur said fist bumping Yann.

“This is great!” Basile shouted and the other three looked at him. "I mean what are the odds?" he added.

Lucas shook his head approvingly:

"Yeah, what are the odds that our best friends met with each other."

"That's fate." Arthur said with a mocking smirk.

“We need a name!” Basile shouted even more excitedly than before (if that was possible).

Arthur was about to open his mouth to get Basile to calm and behave but Yann spoke before him.

“YES! Yes, we need a name!” he said throwing an arm around Basile.

Lucas looked at Yann with his head tilted and eyebrows furrowed like he was saying ‘are you serious?’. Then, him and Arthur locked eyes and started to laugh looking at the other.

“How about _‘le gang’_?” Basile asked shrugging with a grin.

Arthur hit Basile’s arm, “Very creative, Baz.” he said. 

“But it works.” Lucas said smirking.

“Okay then, LE GANG let’s assemble.” Yann shouted which made the other three cheer.

By the end of the night, all four of them were blackout drunk and they were already best friends.

Basile got the friend group he wanted.

Yann got himself two more (lovely) goofs.

Lucas got more people that he could chill out with.

Arthur got two more people to care for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!! 
> 
> I especially loved writing how Arthur and Basile met and how Yann and Basile met! Both turned out to be so sweet and nice!
> 
> I looked up French School System and the ages, the grades, the school changes fits with it. (or fits with what I read on the internet)
> 
> I feel like Arthur and Basile could have met even before middle school but I loved the format of the fic like this. So, Lucas is continuing his old middle school and Yann is new at Lucas's old one. Similar with Arthur and Basile : Arthur is new at Basile's middle school and Basile is continuing. 
> 
> I might have chosen "Sonic" because Sonic is a hedgehog... or just because I am like two-three years than the characters and I remember Sonic from childhood and I looked it up and it was popular in France too.
> 
> Also, Basile falling comes from the number of times Basile fell down in the show, in canon.
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> come talk to me on my Tumblr too @jon-astronaut
> 
> I might write more boy squad fics we can talk about ideas too!


End file.
